1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, and in particular to a mobile communication system comprising a mobile terminal and a mobile exchange, and holding accounting information of the mobile terminal in a database of the mobile exchange.
For using pay facilities (charged facilities) such as a vending machine, expressway, and movie theater, a system has been required which carries out cashless payments by a facilities user and a pay facilities offerer (hereinafter simply referred to as facilities offerer) with a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system for carrying out cashless payments by a facilities user and a facilities offerer with a mobile terminal as mentioned above, the following prior art has been proposed:
(1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-116960
A cashless system is disclosed comprising a portable apparatus which can transmit ID information of a user, a financial organization having accounting information corresponding to the ID information, and a public communication network which accommodates the portable apparatus and the financial organization; the user calls the financial organization with the portable apparatus and transmits information relating to transactions after connecting the call; and the financial organization processes receiving/paying money between accounts respectively corresponding to the ID information of the user and the information relating to the transactions.
(2) Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-81811
An entrance/exit management system is disclosed in which a mobile terminal has a terminal ID, a data medium of accounting information, and a transceiver operating between terminals at an entrance; and information is again transmitted/received between the terminals at an exit to clear off the rate.
(3) Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-97358
A cashless system is disclosed in which a call is connected between a mobile terminal and a host exchange, so that accounting data are calculated and accumulated at the host exchange.
In the above-mentioned prior art (1), a complicated manual operation by a mobile terminal owner such as instructions according to a guidance between the mobile terminal owner and the financial organization is required for the call connection, which leads to a call rate being accounted. Also, it is necessary for the financial organization to newly have a database for specifying a user.
Also in the above-mentioned priori art (2), a complicated call connection is required, and the mobile terminal is further required to have a storing function of the accounting information and a controlling function between receiving terminals.
Furthermore in the prior art (3), the call has to be connected between the mobile terminal and the host exchange, and the accounting information can not be monitored at facilities side.